Wearing Glasses May Have Some Benefits
by nalaa
Summary: You are not old and you definitely don't look old. You look fucking sexy wearing them.


**A/N: **Well, I was in the mood to write another fluffy silly story. I don't really know where the idea came from.

* * *

Will arrived home one Saturday afternoon and found his wife laying down on the couch with her laptop resting on her chest, really concentrated reading something. It wasn't an uncommon sight for him but, that day, something was off. She hadn't heard him arrive so he took the time to observe her carefully. After seeing her narrowed, almost closed eyes, and the screen's brightness slightly lower than usual, he quickly realized what was missing.

Will approached her and leant down to drop a kiss on her lips before walking to his bedroom to change. Mac had barely muttered a greeting so he took his time. Once dressed comfortably, he opened the first drawer of her nightstand and took a case. He opened it, grabbed what was inside and tossed it back to the drawer before closing it. He walked back to the living room and went to stand just behind his wife.

Mac jumped slightly from the couch, startled, when Will gently placed her glasses on top of her nose, carefully setting the earpieces on its place. She looked up at him, pouting, and he nearly bursted out laughing.

"You have them for a reason, Mackenzie." Will told her, trying to sound stern. "I don't understand why you keep forcing your eyesight when you could read comfortably by using them." He continued while she lifted her legs so he could sit on the couch with her.

"I don't like wearing these damn glasses, Will." Mac replied, closing her laptop and sighing, once her legs were comfortably set on Will's lap.

"Why?" He asked, amused.

"They make me feel old. They make me LOOK old." She muttered.

"Well..." Will replied, taking one of her bare feet between his hands and gently massaging it. "You are not old and you definitely don't look old." He assured her. "You look fucking sexy wearing them."

"I don't." She stubbornly said.

"You do. They're even sexier when you wear them with your work clothes. Those pencil skirts, those heels, the glasses ..." He stopped for a moment, a silly grin appearing on his face.

"What?" She asked her husband when he didn't continue.

"You look like a sexy librarian, those that only exist in movies." He answers her, expecting a kick on the stomach or even a _fuck you_ from his wife. Instead, she snorted and bursted out laughing.

"Is that a fantasy of yours?" Mac teased him.

"It could be." Will replied, still grinning.

"Ok." She told him while setting the laptop on the floor before getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Will asked her, confused.

"I'll be right back."

Mac disappeared to the bedroom, leaving a confused Will behind. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He scrolled through the channels until he found something he liked. He sprawled his arms on the back of the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He was so immersed in the game he was watching that he didn't notice his wife returning to the room.

"Mr. McAvoy." She told him from her position, leaning against the bedroom's doorframe.

Will quickly turned his head to look at her and his mouth fell open. "Yes, Mrs. McAvoy?" He finally managed to say even if he stumbled with the words. But, who could blame him? His wife had dumped her tank top and yoga pants and was wearing a pencil black skirt and a pair of high-heeled black Louboutins, her white blouse open enough to let him see part of the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath. She had tied her hair in a tight ponytail, applied bright red lipstick and had her glasses perched at the end of her nose. She was looking intensely at him, a fake disapproving look on her face.

"You're being too loud out here." She told him. "Don't you know that silence shall be maintained as far as possible?"

"I ... Forgot?" He tried.

"Well, maybe you should come in here so we can review the rules in private." She told him before turning around and heading back to their bedroom.

Will turned off the TV, threw the remote onto the couch and jumped to quickly follow his wife. He entered the room and wiped the wide teasing grin on her face with a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
